The D Stands For
by theraiseddong
Summary: The infamous outlaw Graves has an encounter with the legendary warrior Darius and days after find himself in a spot of trouble.. [Darius x Graves] [Gay/Daddy/dom]


The outlaw slid the damp white cloth down his underarm, watching as the once clean cloth turned into a hue of crimson and beige. The gunpowder sod, the blood, the dirt- it had a habit of leaving stains on him. Days of constantly being on the run leaves little time for breathing room to clean oneself. He lowered the dirtied cloth into the water of the lake he stood at the brim of, all his gear and clothes left unguarded on the grass. He watched as the colors washed into the dark waters beneath him. Rinse and repeat. Little of his body was unsoiled and more times than not he had to scrub harshly into his skin to cleanse it proper. Yet Malcolm Graves was used to it- when your trade is filling guts with hot lead and robbery it has a tendency to get ugly. It did not always turn out like it did today though, he mused, whilst puffing on the cigar rested in his mouth. Fumes of thick smoke rose from his mouth, disappearing into the gloom of the dusky sky. Naked and vulnerable he stood in the moonlight, yet he felt careless. No reasonable man would find themselves in the middle of the forest at this hour. Graves was no exception, reasonable was definitely not his middle name.

He had gotten lucky earlier that day. Days upon days had been particularly uneventful, the common rabble did not excatly offer the profit that excited him. That, of course, did not stop him from carrying out his crooked ways, but it was not as fulfilling as it could have been. Not until he caught onto the news of a far more interesting target. The Hand of Noxus himself; Darius. With a little force the information was spat out from the mouth of one of Graves' victims, the Noxian warrior was in the area. This caught Graves' interest, a powerful general such as him would carry more than a pretty penny. Dangerous, sure, but Graves was the right man for the job.

It did not take long to track down the loud and cocky warrior. It was night time, but Graves took great care in disguising himself, seeing as the man was wanted in more cities than he could count. He slid his way into the tavern, unnoticed by most.. and there Darius sat. The stories were true to their core, the man was the embodiment of a warrior. Burly, strong arms ripe with muscle were on clear display that night, the man's sweat glinsed in the candles of the merry inn. Even when seated the man's height could only be described as towering, the man's jaw was solid and sharp, his featues sharp and touched by war. He roared with laughter and spoke with a voice that boomed over any other man or woman. A few others were in his company, but Graves weren't focused on them. He stood idle in the corner, studying the man from afar. He was no small man himself- not by far. Although lacking some of the height of Darius, the outlaw's burly build matched that of the legendary warrior's. A lifetime of brawling, fighting and hardship had shaped Graves into a beast of his own. He carried the same rugged features, sporting a thick beard and a devilishly handsome face. A face cloaked in a hood this night.

Patiently he observed his target for hours, until Darius finally stood and hauled a barmaid over his shoulder who shrieked with delight. Darius paid his tab and left, walked into the darkened streets. Graves was quick to follow suit, but remained a distance behind the pair. The woman giggled and squaled at Darius' grasp, particularly when he went to grope her buttocks beneath her skirt, causing a shrill of a different nature. This was perfect, Graves thought, still biting his time. After some time they neared the outskirts of the citystate, it got quieter, less people around. This was his chance. Graves took a turn into an alley and sprinted. With haste he made it through the urban layout and had now caught up with the pair whose playful noises still piecered the crisp night air. Around the corner he went and now stood face-to-face with his target. He was quick to reveal his intention, under his coat he produced a double-barreled shotgun. Its maws stared directly at the drunken Darius, who had halted. Swaying on the spot with his clueless woman on his shoulder, it dawned on the warrior. Darius snorted, not impressed. "Do you have the slightest idea who I am, lowlife?" The alcohol slurred his words, but the anger shined through. "A bastard with plenty coin. Soon to be a bastard with gaping holes in his body." Graves felt the adrenaline pump through his veins, the sheer thrill of crime was intoxicating. Darius was not impressed, and the woman began to realize what was happening. The girlish shrieks from were now replaced by a fearful scream, but it felt silent as soon Darius hushed her. "You got some balls, thug, I'll give you that." Darius studied the man through blurry vision, but Graves was not intimidated one bit. "And you will have none in a second. Pay up, chum." He lowered the shotgun barrels to stare directly at Darius' crotch, his stare challenging. Darius snoted and reached for his coin pouch. It was big, even in the warrior's massive palms. He tosses the pouch over and Graves caught it, the weight of the coin inside forcing a big, smug smile out on his lips. "Pleasure doing business, Wimp of Noxus." Graves laughed with mocking intent, the power of the situation only feeding his ego. Darius did not reply at first, he stared daggers at the outlaw until lips parted. "This ain't the end of this." He simply said. Graves could only laugh and took off, leaving the robbed Darius behind. He sprinted down the cobbled streets and over bridges, the sound of alarm bells at his back. Yet the outlaw managed his way out, leaving a few splattered brains of the guardsmen behind.

He exhaled deeply and took the last draw of his cigar before flickering it away into the water. His eyes wandered towards his gear that lied nearby, the large sum of coin with it. A big, stupid smile crept up on his lips and he turned to face the moon again. He was more or less clean now, graced by the water and as naked as the day he crawled out of his mother's womb, whoever that wench was. He rolled a shoulder and closed his eyes, taking in the sweet taste of victory and the serenity of the forest.

Perhaps it was the overconfidence gained from his latest conquest, or just a lowered guard due to the barren forest, but whatever it was, it blocked Graves' instincts. Mere seconds too late he felt the ripples of water brushing against his ankles, and before he could turn around, a giant arm had coiled itself around the throat of Graves. Desperately, he tried to force the arm away as its pressure pushed uncomfortably against his windpipe, almost to the point of strangulation. He wriggled and coughed, but it was to no use. "Who's the wimp now, .. Graves?"

Graves' eyes widened, the raspy voice not a stranger to his ears. It belonged to the man from yesterday, the coldblooded- "You took something of mine, scum. Think I was going to let that slide?" The voice taunted him, the words spoken directly into his ear, loud and clear as day. "F-fuck you, goddamn piece of-" Graves struggled to speak, even moreso when Darius suddenly tightened the grip of his throat. Graves gasped for air, but to no use, he could only wriggle in Darius' hold of him. "You think you are such a hotshot, don't you? Someone ought to teach you a fucking lesson for once." Graves could not answer, even if he could muster one. His head felt heavy and his thoughts were fleeting. Yet he felt a movement, as he was lifted and carried. His vision was blurry and he was not prepared for the flight. Like a limp ragdoll, Darius threw Graves into the cold grass. Graves fell hard and coughed violently, gasping for the precious air that was near void in his body.

He blinked a few times, starting to come to his senses again. The darkness prolonged it, but it soon dawned on Graves this was far from over. He rolled onto his back and saw Darius tower above him, steely eyes staring down at the pitiful outlaw with a smirk that reeked of mischief. Not only that, but the warrior had removed the little clothes he wore just before. Graves gulped and took in the fearful sight, the warrior above was ripe with muscle, his burly arms crossed over his large chest, which sported some thick dark hair. As Graves' eyes dropped down, Darius' midriff was a sight to behold, the many years of warfare had forged his godlike physique. Not only that, but his thighs were thick and robust, but it was something completely else that now caught the outlaw's attention. Between the warrior's legs hung the girth of his sizable manhood, a small bush of the same raven hair adored over it. Darius was a big man, and his member was no different.

Graves' courage began to return to the man, he was hardened in soul and body just like his predator above. He wasn't going down without a fight. "Did that whore bite off half your cock or was it always that small?" He growled at Darius through clenched teeth, but Darius only released a laugh. Clearly not convinced of Graves' fighting spirit. He stared down at the man laying in the grass, yes, perhaps not as tall as himself, but the man was a weapon of his own. The broadly shouldered Graves' chest was more barrel-like than Darius', but with the same mane of body hair. Years of handling the hefty shotgun had shaped his arms and biceps broad with muscle. Perhaps he was a worthy opponent after all. Well, his manhood hanging lazily were certainly a match to his own pride.

"Funny- coming from the bitch on the ground." Darius shot back to the insult, "Think you got the whole world in your palm, don't you? You are wrong. You are in -my- world." Darius was about to move, but Graves was quicker. A rush of anger prompted him to go for the legs of Darius, causing the man to lose balance and topple over. Overthown, Darius fell to the ground and Graves was quick to mount his chest, his own legs pinning Darius' arms down. The warrior barked a laugh, while flexing his arms to move free, but Graves was stubborn. "Who's the bitch now?" Graves mocked the man, the sudden surge of action making his blood pump fiercely. Darius felt it too, he felt Graves' shaft harden onto his chest, causing him to huff. "You will be begging my name, runt." Graves cocked his head, not convinced. "Funny, that." He simply grunted. Without little though, Graves twisted his arm around to behind his back and with a few searching pats of his hand, he brushed his hardened fingers against the half-awakened cock between Darius' legs. This caused Darius to widen his eyes for a brief moment, taken aback. "Stop it, you-.." Graves slit his digits around the pride of Noxus and gave it a daring squeeze. In reponse it gave a throb, its veins clear to Graves' touch. He grinned wide down at his opponent, who groaned in a mixture of frustration and lust. "You fucking.. argh.." Graves felt the blood rush into Darius' manhood, the meat hardening after its slumber. Eagerly, it throbbed with excitement over the attention, and Graves stroked it slowly, but progressively began to pick up the pace. Darius twisted and squirmed beneath Graves' weight, whose own girth had grown during the teasing. Having the upperhand in the situation, being able to toy with the warrior legend thrilled Graves' heart. It pumped with thrill, to have Darius at his mercy. It showed as he slowly began to move his hips, pressing the hardened manhood up against Darius' exposed chest, flesh meeting flesh in pure animalistic instinct. It did not take long for Graves' firm touch to fully awake his arousal. The shaft was thick even in Graves' large palm, the length of it a dignified display of masculinity. Beneath the rod, Darius' sack tensed with anticipation while his head rolled backwards into the grass and a deep, prolonged groan forced out from his core.

It became unbearable. In a fit of pure lust, Darius suddenly wrestled out of Graves' dominion and overthrew him. With a grunt Graves landed on his back, taken aback by the sudden rage of Darius. The man whose weight pressed down upon him and before he knew it, his body was flipped over, chest meeting the soil below. A harsh hand gripped Graves' head and pushed it into the grass. "Think I'd give up so easily?" The raspy voice of the warrior was inches away from Graves' ear. The gunslinger struggled to crawl away, but Darius had pinned him. There was no escape. A shiver rushed down Graves' spine, only moments ago he had the whole situation under control, but now completely at the warrior's mercy. Still, he wasn't planning on giving up. "You are nothing but all bark, no bite." The warrior growled in his ear and the fingers dug into Graves' scalp, forcing a grip of his hair. In one motion, his head was yanked upwards. "Oh, I bite." Graves had no time to comprehend the words before a piercing pain shot through his body starting at his throat. The warrior's teeth dug into the flesh of his victim, who moaned in pain beneath him. After a few intense seconds, he recoiled, spit now clinging to Graves' throat where a sore spot was starting to form, the general's teeth engraved in his skin. "F-fucker.." Is all he could muster to say, the outlaw inhaled sharply, the pain still throbbing at his throat. "Fucker? You address me as 'daddy'."

Graves widened his eyes, in shock and surprise. "What?" He wasn't sure if he heard right. "You heard me. Tell me, what does the D stand for?" Darius demanded, while he forced Graves' legs to part. The bandit felt overwhelmed, part of his body was betraying him and he couldn't fight the urge to struggle. "Dumbshit?" He challenged back, he wouldn't let him have it with such ease. The controlling champion merely chuckled at the remark. "Fine. Let's try the rough way." Graves felt Darius' weight shift, he forced the man's hands behind his back and locked them together. He felt the heavy weight pressing him down, and felt something entirely different too. Darius adjusted his girth against Graves' rear end, his length just barely pressed against him. Graves gulped, knowing well what would happen next, but nothing could prepare him for it. A part of him wanted it. The warrior legend began to press his manhood in between the cheeks of the outlaw's ass which tensed up at the meeting. Darius coiled an arm around Graves' body and hoisted him up some, suspending him into the position of his liking. And there he was, ass bare and completely exposed. Darius prodded the head of his cock against the bare tight hole, grinning from above at the outlaw's poor attempts to free himself. Slowly, he began to force it into the man's passage with a loud grunt of relief. Soon his entire length was buried deep into Graves' buttocks, who moaned from underneath his dominance. A moan of pleasure, he would deny it in a heartbeat, but something in his body burned to be used. Keeping the hands restained together with one hand, the other wrapped itself around Graves' throat in a tight chokehold, then Darius leant over and whispered coarsely into Graves' ear. "One last chance.. what's my name?" Graves exhaled deeply, the feeling of Darius' filling his entire vulnerability caught his tongue. Finally, he musted the words. "F-fuck off.."

That was all Darius needed to hear. He began to withdraw his cock from Graves' passage, feeling every inch of his thickness slide out, his muscles tensing over the throbbing cock's might. Darius was almost pulled out, when in one powerful movement, he thrusted his hips forward and slammed the entire length back into Graves, stretching him open and forcing out a cry of pleasure. Then, it begun. With loud and beastly grunts, Darius began to fuck him, each thrust deeper and rougher than the one before. Graves had no choice but to be used, panting and moaning as he got pounded, fucked with a force he had never imagined. He arched his back in submission, ecstasy rushing through his body as the outlaw was ravaged. He felt his own cock twitch and throb, still stiff with excitement. It dangled in motion with each of Darius' strong thrusts. They both moaned and groaned, all they could feel and think were each other, Darius was determined to break Graves and Graves determined to withstand Darius' control. But it was far from easy, their sweaty bodies glistering in the moonlight, as Darius continously rams into Graves' core with fierce energy. "What am I?!" Darius roared, feeling the power he had over Graves, grip tightening around the man's throat. "I-I won't! Over my dead.. body!" The outlaw had trouble finding the words, his mind lost to the heat of their fucking.

But his willpower changed, as suddenly the hand around his throat was gone, and not long after grasped around his own cock, which throbbed for attention, craved to be touched. Graves moaned, as Darius' hand squeezed it, started to jerk it while relentless pounding continued. "Say it." He demanded, and Graves' faltered. "N-no.." the whisper was faint, weakened as he felt the climax build up. "-Say it-!" His voice thundered with power, the hand playing with him faster, a thumb toying against his cockhead, determined to force it out. "D-.. Daddy!" He finally forced out between his heavy pants, giving in to Darius demand. Almost near-simultanously, they reached ejaculation, Darius erupting inside of Graves' with one final deep thrust, the cock pulsating as ropes of his seed filled him up. Graves' body shook with pleasure, his own seed shot on the grass beneath them, his ballsack tightening and throbbing as the waves were released. Exhausted and spent, Graves fell headfirst into the grass, a panting sloppy mess. Darius grunted and pulled out from between the man's buttocks. He stared down at the outlaw, now in his total dominance. "About time." He muttered and lowered his hand onto Graves' head and gave his hair a rough ruffle. It caused little response, the outlaw only managing to let out a low growl.

The warrior stood up and collected his lost clothes, as well as his lost coin pouch. He weighed it in thought as he observed the broken man. "I'll take this as payment, not everyone gets to be Daddy's own." Graves rolled over on his back and mustered a glare in the warrior's way. "You are not mine." The voice was shaking, and Darius did not seem impressed by the answer. "Whatever, kiddo. Until next time." Darius began to walk, soon out of sight. Exhausted and with an odd feeling of fulfillment, Graves closed his eyes. He could still feel Darius' marks on his body, the warmth still leaking from within him. "Daddy Darius, huh.." He sighed deeply and faded into a slumber.


End file.
